You and Me
by ralllywally
Summary: 100 Drabbles Challenge! Roy/Wally. 85: When Roy finds out that Wally's track advisor /touched/ him, he's so furious that he can't see straight. T
1. intro

**100 Drabbles Challenge**

So I have decided to do the challenge! First of all, most of the drabbles with be very short and probably won't make any sense but whatever. I'm going out of order and the pairing I'm doing is **_slash_**, if you couldn't tell already: Roy/Wally. Because they're my otp and they're adorable. Oh, and there will be copious amounts of cussing and dark themse… sorry in advance. xx

1 - Baby  
2 - Romance  
3 - Frightened  
4 - Fake  
5 – Pencil  
6 – Squint  
7 – Misplaced  
8 – Joy  
9 - Party  
10 – Cough  
11 – Hot/Cold  
12 – Sin  
13 – Care  
14 – Frail  
15 – The End  
16 – Three  
17 – Never  
18 – Midnight  
19 – Promise  
20 – Fight  
21 – Pollen  
22 – Embarrassment  
23 – Alcohol  
24 – Mask  
25 – Mistake  
26 – Suspicion  
27 – Disagreement  
28 – Assignment  
29 – Purple  
30 – June  
31 – Calculating  
32 – Fall  
33 – Cry  
34 – Relief  
35 – Breath  
36 – Miserable  
37 – Chocolate  
38 – Violent  
39 – Muffle  
40 – Swift  
41 – Run  
42 – Poison  
43 – Contagion  
44 – Tissue  
45 – Sore  
46 – Enraptured  
47 – Wary  
48 – Pathetic  
49 – Sweat  
50 – Gentle  
51 – Milk  
52 – Ravenous  
53 – Blanket  
54 – Needles  
55 – Sports  
55 – Ruin  
56 – Lovely  
57 – Hospital  
58 – Annoying  
59 – Mother  
60 – Bike  
61 – Idiot  
62 – Puppy  
63 – Control  
64 – Unfair  
65 – Similarities  
66 – Raincoat  
67 – Worship  
68 – Attitude  
69 – Zoo  
70 – Confession  
71 – Floor  
72 – Remedy  
73 – Don't  
74 – Ego  
75 – Heartless  
76 – Lullaby  
77 – Secret  
78 – Shut Up  
79 – Music  
80 – Grudge  
81 – Solitude  
82 – Magic  
83 – Dirty  
84 – City  
**85 – Teacher**  
86 – Sky  
87 – Hypocrite  
88 – Tattoo  
89 – Money  
90 – Childhood  
91 – Goodbye  
92 – Victory  
93 – Weather  
94 – Photo  
95 – Rage  
96 – Internet  
97 – Fashion  
98 – Favor  
99 – Lazy  
100 – Airplane

**this**: complete.

Leave a review and tell me which one you want next! xx


	2. teacher

**85: Teacher**

* * *

When Roy finds out that Wally's track advisor_ touched_ him in the showers after the fourteen year old had stayed late for practice, he's so furious that he can't see. All he knows is that he found out over a phone call with Wally's uncle. That's why the boy had missed school, that's why all of track was canceled. _Can I see him?_ He had asked before he even thought, and Roy could practically hear the pursing of Barry's lips,_ Uh, look, Roy, you're a great friend of Wally's but he just - he's embarrassed._

Roy recalls the conversation and sees red. He's laying on his bed, plotting every way imaginable to kill a just graduated twenty-five year old track star and coach. Dinah comes in a little while later, asking him if he's alright but all Roy can do is laugh bitterly and tell her she's asking the wrong person. The blue eyed teen lays back once more and grits his teeth. He's about to go for a walk in his shitty neighborhood when his cell rings. He flicks his gaze at the screen, only to see Wally displayed. He chokes before thrusting himself from the covers of the bed to the floor where his mobile resides.

"Wally." He says frantically, trying to keep his calm facade.

"Roy." The other replies mockingly.

"I know." He says, wishing he hadn't just blurted that piece of information out so carelessly.

"I know you know." Wally deadpans.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Roy shakes, biting his lip as he waits through the uncomfortable silence. Wally, on the other hand, seems completely content and makes no effort to break the ice.

"I'll kill him." The older teen says with a sense of seriousness that he doesn't usually use. Wally laughs at this and Roy frowns, "I'm serious, Wally. If I ever see the bastard again I'll murder him."

"Right, just like Uncle Barry said. Look, I get it's an awful thing to have happened, but it's not the end of the freaking world."

"It is." Roy interjects.

"Will you just let me finish?" Wally begins ajitatetedly, "Like everyone's on thin ice around me and that can't be you too, okay? Because I get that coaches aren't supposed to touch their student's dicks, but it happened and I told and it's done. The police took my statement. The end. Even if McK - he wins and they can't charge him, he'll never get a job at a school again. So yeah. I am not emotionally scarred because some asshole felt me up, got it, Harper?"

"I - I still want to throttle him."

"You're hopeless." Wally says, but there's a smile so evident that Roy can practically hear it.

"Can I come over, then?"

"Yeah, 'course you can. Since when do you ask?"

"Shut it, twerp, I might just stay home." And so the playful banter begins once again. Roy is relieved beyond belief and he lets it go for Wally's sake.

(It has nothing to do with the way that he hangs around after baseball to make sure Wally is safe. Nothing at all.)

* * *

Read and review! (:


End file.
